The present invention relates generally to the field of computing device management, and more particularly to locating misplaced mobile computing devices.
Individuals carry a variety of mobile computing devices (smartphones, smartwatches, wireless headsets, tablets, e-readers, laptops, etc.), each of which has the ability to connect with other mobile computing devices. Individuals lose a multitude of mobile computing devices each year, some of which are not recovered. These losses result in costs to consumers and insurance companies.